typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Asagami Fujino
| type = Loài người (Tổ Chức Trừ Ma), Siêu năng giả | gender = Nữ | bday = | height = 157 cmHaru to Tsuki to Sora to - trang 96 | weight = 48 kg | eyec = thạch anh tím (bình thường) Đen với con ngươi đỏ-xanh lá cây (Ma Nhãn) |bloodt = |hairc = đen (truyện) tím (anime) | Bloodline = }} là nhân vật chính của chương 3 của Kara no Kyoukai, "Thống Giác Tàn Lưu" (Nỗi Đau Còn Sót Lại). Cô là bạn cùng lớp và là bạn của Kokutou Azaka, cả hai đều theo học . Cô được các fan đặt cho biệt danh là . Sau này được công nhận bởi Nasu Kinoko và ông đã để cập rằng ông xem cô là điển hình đơn giản nhất của "nhân vật moe", viện dẫn rằng các nhân vật đầy sự sợ hãi là một sở thích cá nhân.Interview with Kinoko Nasu on the Theatrical Version of Kara no Kyoukai Thông tin sơ lược Gia cảnh Image:Fujino child.png|Tay của Fujino đang được mẹ cô chăm sóc Image:Mikiya Fujino.png|Mikiya giúp Fujino sau cuộc thi Image:Araya and Fujino.png|Fujino gặp Araya Sinh ra trong nhà Asakami, cô là con của Miyuki và Hanefune, một hậu duệ của Tổ Chức Trừ Ma Asakami và là người thừa kế năng lực dịch chuyển từ xa. Cô trở thành trường nữ nhà Asagami sau khi mẹ cô tái hôn. Khi cô còn nhỏ cô đã có thể bẻ cong vật mà không cần cham vào chúng - điều thu hút sự chú ý của những người trong làng. Cô đã phải uống thuốc từ nhỏ vì cha cô muốn phong ấn sức mạnh của cô vì tin rằng trong thời hiện đại ngày nay không ai cần những năng lực dị thường như vậy nữa. Với việc bị cho uống những loại thuốc quá liều, cô trở nên vô cảm với cảm giác đau đớn. Khi cô học năm nhất trung học, cô tham gia một ngày hội liên trường nơi 6 trường trung học của thành phố tập hợp để thi tài với nhau. Cô đã bị thương ở chân khi đang tham gia sự kiện điền kinh, Mikiya Kokutou đã chăm sóc vết thương cho cô dù khác trường và cô đã ngay lập tức phải lòng cậu khi cậu làm vậy. Cô vào học Học viện Nữ sinh Reien và cô trở thành bạn thân của Azaka - cùng vào học tại trường lúc này. Dù trường hiếm khi cho học sinh ra ngoài nhưng Fujino được cho phép vào thành phố 2 lần một tháng để khám sức khỏe định kì. Khi cô đi khám bệnh như thường lệ thì bị bắt bởi một nhóm thanh niên và hãm hiếp. Nhưng băng nhóm cuối cùng trở nên chán cô vì khuôn mặt vô cảm đến khi một trong số chúng bất ngờ đánh cô từ đằng sau, khiến cảm giác về sự đau đớn cùng sức mạnh của cô trở lại. Trong lúc bị hãm hiếp, cô tin rằng cơn đau bất thường ở bụng là do một người trong băng nhóm đã đâm cô bằng dao. Để trả thù, cô đã đánh thức sức mạnh của mình và giết tất cả nhưng người trong băng nhóm đó ngoại trừ Minato Keita, người đã tìm cách chạy thoát. Trong khi lang thang trong thành phố, lo sợ rằng cậu ấy sẽ phát hiện ra, cô gặp Araya Souren, người đã đề nghị chữa cho cô, nhưng mục đích chính của ông là để làm cho cô phải chiến đấu với Shiki với mong muốn là cô sẽ có thể vượt qua tiềm năng của Shiki. Ngoại hình Cô trông rất nữ tính, luôn mặc đồng phục trường nữ Reien. Asagami Fujino early sketch.png|Phác thảo ban đầu Asagami Fujino sketch.png|Phác thảo mới nhất Fujino_knk.jpg|Minh họa của Takeuchi Takashi Ufotable Fujino.png|Phác thảo nhân vật của Ufotable Ufotable Fujino child.png|Phác thảo nhân vật trẻ em của Ufotable Ufotable junior high.png| Bản vẽ đồng phục thể thao trung học của Ufotable .png FujinoSD.png|Chibi Fujino, Minh họa bởi Takashi Takeuchi. Mystic_Eyes_of_Distortion.png| trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Shiojima Yuka. Tính cách Cô được biết đến như là một học sinh gương mẫu, một người bạn học tốt bụng, không bao giờ gây ra rắc rối và thường được điểm cao nhất, ngoại trừ môn văn, vì cô "thiếu khả năng biểu lộ cảm xúc". Mặc dù tính cách cô vốn ôn hòa và có phần thụ động nhưng cô là kiểu người sẽ không thể dừng lại một khi đã chệch khỏi đường ray một lần. Vì thiếu đi một số cảm giác, cô không thể thật sự trải nghiệm nhiều thứ dù cô có tri thức và tri giác về nó. So sánh với Shiki, người thiếu đi cảm giác về sự tồn tại, Fujino là người vừa giống nhưng cũng vừa khác. Theo Araya Souren, cô là "một sự tồn tại không phù hợp cho xã hội, người tìm thấy niềm vui trong việc tiếp xúc với cái chết". Lí do cô bước lên cây cầu là để cảm nhận cơn mưa mùa hạ đáng nhớ. Giây phút hạnh phúc nhất của cô có lẽ là khi cô sánh bước bên Mikiya trên đường về nhà cậu và cuộc nói chuyện với cậu. Phát triển Kinoko Nasu giải thích rằng trong đoạn độc thoại của Fujino, phiên bản anime khác với nguyên tác bởi nó tập trung chủ yếu vào những kí ức của Mikiya, trong khi mục đích chính lại hơi khác một chút. Câu nói "tôi muốn được tiếp tục nghĩ về..." mà cô nói thực ra ám chỉ toàn bộ cuộc đời cô cho đến lúc này, kể cả việc cô vẫn cảm thấy mình còn sống. Nếu Fujino biết rằng Azaka là em gái của Mikiya, kịch bản có lẽ đã thay đổi theo một hướng hoàn toàn khác. Cuộc chiến cuối chương có thể sẽ biến thành tử chiến giữa hỏa thuật với ma nhãn và trường nữ sinh Reien sẽ bị phá hủy hoàn toàn. Vai trò Kara no Kyoukai Chương 3: Thống Giác Tàn Lưu (Nỗi Đau Còn Lại) Mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi cô cố gắng giết toàn bộ băng đảng – những kẻ đã bắt cóc và hãm hiếp cô. Không lâu sau khi thoát khỏi hang ổ bọn chúng, cô được Kokutou Mikiya bắt gặp ở một góc hẻm và được đưa về căn hộ của anh để nghỉ ngơi, mặc dù cả hai đều chưa ai giới thiệu bản thân với người còn lại. Dù vậy, Fujino vẫn nhận ra Mikiya – người đàn anh tốt bụng hồi ấy đã cõng cô sau khi cô bị trật mắt cá trong một cuộc thi chạy điền kinh hồi sơ trung. Trong cuộc truy lùng Keita, Fujino truy sát từng người có quen biết với y, và vô tình cảm nhận được khoái cảm từ hành động này, để rồi không lâu sau một tài xế xe tải vô tội cũng trở thành nạn nhân của cô. Sau khi hay tin, Shiki quyết định trừ khử cô. Tại cực điểm của tình tiết mạch truyện, Mikiya tiết lộ phát hiện của anh về chứng viêm ruột thừa để muộn của Fujino. Từ đó Touko đi đến được kết luận rằng, thật ra Fujino đã hiểu nhầm về nguyên nhân gây cơn đau vùng bụng phải; trưởng nữ nhà Asagami đã giết kẻ đó trước khi con dao của y kịp gây thương tích cho cô. Trong trận chiến cuối, Shiki hầu như ở thế áp đảo trước Fujino khi cuối cùng Trực Tử Ma Nhãn của cô cũng đã “thấy” được ảnh hưởng của Ma Nhãn Chuyển Cong lên môi trường và chém đứt nó. Trong một nỗ lực tuyệt vọng phút chót, Fujino đạt được khả năng Thấu Thị và vặn xoắn cây cầu phía trên họ, dù sau đó cơn đau tái phát và những thanh rầm từ cây cầu vỡ vụn đã đánh gục cô. Trong cơn hấp hối, mọi suy nghĩ của cô đều hướng về Mikiya, nhưng đồng thời cũng tỏ ý “cô muốn tiếp tục chiêm nghiệm lại” hành trình cuộc đời cô cho đến thời điểm hiện tại, tương tự như Fujou Kirie. Shiki tìm thấy Fujino và định giết cô, nhưng ngay phút chót, sự vô cảm với nỗi đau quay về và theo đó năng lực của cô cũng tiêu tan. Không còn thấy hứng thú với mục tiêu, Shiki quyết định chém đứt khái niệm viêm ruột thừa trên Fujino. Vô cảm với đau đớn, tâm trí Fujino dần trở lại như một đứa trẻ và phải phụ thuộc vào sự chăm sóc của mẹ; cô cũng mất hầu hết thị lực của mình, và cần đến vài tháng để dần phục hồi. Cô có vẻ trở nên nổi tiếng do mối liên hệ với vụ án sát nhân hàng loạt và cây cầu đổ nát. Năng lực Năng lực của cô, ma nhãn , nằm ở ranh giới giữa siêu năng lực và ma thuật: một năng lực bẩm sinh đã bị bàn tay con người can thiệp vào. Cô có thể tạo ra một trục quay tại bất kì đâu trong tầm mắt và bẻ cong nó gây nên sự phân chia nặng nề và cái chết. Mắt trái của cô xoắn từ trái sang và mắt phải là từ bên phải sang. Khi Shiki nhận thức được năng lực này, nó có hình dáng là các vòng xoắn xanh và đỏ. Chú ý rằng năng lực chuyển cong của Fujino mạnh mẽ hơn nhiều, nếu một người sử dụng năng lực chuyển cong thì sẽ phải tốn vài ngày để bẻ cong một cánh tay người. Năng lực vặn xoắn được giới hạn đối với những thứ mà cô nghĩ là "không thể" bẻ cong được. Năng lực của cô không hoạt động trên những khái niệm, lá chắn ma thuật và kết giới, nhưng những thứ mà chúng được dựng lên từ đó thì hoàn toàn có thể. Fujino có vẻ không hoàn toàn làm chủ một cách hiệu quả khả năng đó bởi cô không có kiến thức về ma thuật nhưng cô có thể trở nên vô cùng mạnh mẽ nếu có sự chỉ bảo của những giáo viên tốt. Bên cạnh ma nhãn, Fujino còn đạt được năng lực trong trận chiến với Shiki, kết hợp với năng lực hiện tại, nó cho phép cô bẻ cong sự vật mà không cần nhìn vào chúng, biến cô trở thành một đối thủ vô cùng mạnh mẽ. Cô trở nên mạnh mẽ nhất câu truyện khi bị dồn vào chân tường một mình. Sau sự kiện ở cây cầu, thị lực của cô trở nên cực kì kém đến nỗi cô phải cần gậy dò đường. Tham khảo en:Fujino Asagami Thể_loại:Nhân vật Kara no Kyoukai Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ Thể_loại:Loài người Thể_loại:Siêu năng giả